The Last Thing I Expected
by Elphie Marky
Summary: [Complete] Katey and Javier have lost contact and now have separate families. Strange events bring about the last thing anyone (in the story) expected.
1. The Funeral: Katey

On a blustery February morning, a tear-stricken 32-year-old Katey Miller-Jackson solemnly passed her late husband's casket, carrying their youngest daughter, Kerri. Her older children, Jennifer (11), Miles (7), and Samantha (4) stood behind her, also in tears. It was tough losing their father at such young ages. Kerri was only 2. Mrs. Miller and Susie comforted the other children while Katey and Kerri took comfort in Mr. Miller. Katey had been happily married for nearly 12 years when the cancer struck her husband, Robb. The three older children had his dark brown hair and striking green eyes. Kerri, however, was the spit and image of Katey when she was younger. After the relatives paid their condolences and left, Katey gave the kids to her parents and went in another room to talk to Susie.

"I'm going to miss him so much," Katey cried.

"I'm so sorry, Katey," Susie said, not sure of what to say. "I know it was tough losing Javier, but now Robb too? I can't imagine what it what be like if I lost Pat and had to raise Rachel all by myself."

Katey gave Susie a look that made her realize that she shouldn't have said what she said. "I'm sorry, Katey, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's all right, I'm just a little distraught. I mean, Jennifer, Miles, Samantha, and Kerri have no father to raise them but me, and that can't be good…" Katey trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be all right. Mom's there, I'm here, and Jen is almost old enough to look after Miles and Sam."

"Thanks, Suze."

Two days later, Katey pulled herself out of bed and went to wake Jen and Miles for school. Sam and Kerri lay peacefully side-by-side in their double bed. The older kids pulled themselves out of bed and dressed for school. Katey wanted to cry when Miles walked out of his room in his uniform. He looked so much like his father that it was scary. Jen looked like her Aunt Rebecca, who was Robb's twin. Katey was so sad that her kids were going to grow up without a father. Katey didn't want to date anyone. She couldn't go through another loss. First Javier, now Robb…

"Mom, we're going to be late," Jen said. "Are you going to walk us to the bus stop?"

"Sure, Jennifer," Katey said, coming back to reality. "Is Miles ready?"

"I am," he called from the kitchen.

Katey walked her kids to the bus stop and waited for them to get on safely. Then she headed back and woke up Sam and Kerri. She dressed and fed them before dropping them off at Susie's house. Since Susie was a stay at home mom (like Katey was), she offered to take the little ones while Katey worked as a secretary at Robb's old work. So the days continued in the same way, nothing out of the ordinary.


	2. Abandoned: Javier

A/N: Since I don't speak Spanish and translators are a pain in the butt, anything that is spoken in Spanish by the characters will be in asterisks () and English will remain in quotes ("). Enjoy the story!

Rosa, don't leave, Javier said. After all we've been through? Javier recalled the 3 weeks after Katey left. It all happened in a blur. He met and married Rosa and started their family. Now 14 years and 5 kids later, his wife was packing up to leave for another man.

Javier, I don't love you anymore, Rosa said. I wish I never married you in the first place.

So you're going to abandon your 5 kids just like that for…Paco? Javier rolled his eyes as he said "Paco".

I want nothing to do with any of these Cuban rats, Rosa replied. I should have married a fellow Mexican.

Just as Rosa said that, their oldest son, Tomas who was 13, stood at the doorway, gaping at his mother.

Mama, how could you? Tomas cried out, holding back tears.

I don't need this.

With that, Rosa picked up her bags and stormed out of the house without a single good-bye. Tomas stood crying as the 3 girls chased after their mother in tears. Javier Jr. sat in his crib crying. Javier gathered his 5 children and took them in the living room to talk. He carried one year-old Javi (Javier Jr.'s nickname) into the living room. Tomas followed. The 8 year-old twins, Juliana and Josephine walked in sobbing. Four year old Adrianna toddled into the living room sucking her thumb and looking very confused. Tomas picked her up and tried to calm her down.

Mama has left for Senor Davido, Javier started, holding back his tears. She's not coming back. That was the second time in his life that he lost his love. First Katey and now Rosa. Deep down, he really had loved Katey all along. He wondered if she felt the same. She was a pretty girl, so she was probably happily married with a family by now, he thought. His crying children brought Javier back to reality. Tomas was now trying to calm the all 3 girls while Javier sat idly with Javi. He jumped up and grabbed Juliana.

Tomas, go start dinner, I'll get the kids, Javier said.

Yes, Papa, was Tomas's response.

A few hours later, Javier and Tomas had managed to calm the girls and get Javi to bed. Javier thanked Tomas for his help and apologized that Rosa left.

I can't believe I called her my mother, Tomas said.

I can't believe I called her my wife, Javier replied, sharing a laugh with his son.

Can we go to America? Tomas asked out of the blue.

You want to leave your home?

Face it, Papa, Havana is falling apart, we need a change. You know, it might benefit the little ones.

I'll think about it.

You could find that girl.

Girl?

Katey. I read your revolution diaries.

Why?

They were out, and I thought it was something else. I'm sorry, but I know you really love her Papa.

Okay, Tomas, you talked me into it.


	3. Another Loss: Katey

A/N: Oh dear. I noticed in Ch. 2 that the asterisks with the Spanish didn't show up. I apologize for that! Now stuff in Spanish will be like this 'Spanish stuff'. Thanks for the reviews!! Enjoy!

"Kids, eat your cereal," Katey hollered as she tried to get the kids ready for school. "Jen, did you do your homework?"

"Yes, Mom," Jen replied. "It's Miles you have to worry about."

"Miles?" Katey asked.

"All done, Mother," he replied.

"Good boy," Katey said smiling. "Jen and Miles, walk to the bus stop alone, Sam and Kerri are awake and I can't leave them."

The kids left and the little ones cried. Katey wanted to die. She hated having to do everything by herself. She rushed the dishes and forced clothes on her screaming daughters. She eagerly dropped them off at Susie's house. Rachel and Susie were waiting outside. Rachel ran to the curb when she saw her cousins get out of the car. She was 4, the same age as Samantha. Katey carried Kerri and handed her to Susie while the other girls went inside. Katey then left and headed to another long day at work.

"Katey!"

"Huh?" Katey looked up from her desk at her boss hovering over her.

"You're fired."

"What? But Mr. Jones, I have four kids to feed and no husband. What am I going to do?"

"That's really not my problem."

"Sir, please…"

"Clear out your desk now and leave."

In tears, Katey did as she was told. She packed everything into her old car and drove to Susie's house. She picked up the girls and surprised Jen and Miles by picking them up. Once home, she explained to her kids about the job loss and how they were moving in with Grandma and Grandpa. Jen began to cry and Sam and Kerri mimicked her. Miles looked distraught and began sobbing hysterically. Seeing her children so upset made Katey burst into tears. Everything was such a mess.

By the next Saturday, Katey and her 4 kids were all moved into Jeannie and Bert's house. Katey was happy that Jeannie took her in. The kids didn't seem to mind living with their grandparents. Katey planned to find a new job and an apartment. She hated depending on her parents for everything, especially since she was a grown woman with children of her own.


	4. America Awaits: Javier

Javier carried two screaming children through the airport while Tomas led two screaming girls. People stared as they struggled with the crying kids. Javier and the kids boarded the plane. They took their seats and sat through a four and a ½-hour plane ride.

Tomas and Javier managed to calm down Javi, Josephine, Juliana, and Adrianna by the time they landed in St. Louis. They picked up their three bags of luggage and left the airport. After checking into Holiday Inn, Javier began looking into getting a job and finding a school for Tomas, Juliana, and Josephine. Adrianna was still too young for school. The clerk gave him a newspaper and he took the kids to the room. Javier decided that the twins and Adrianna would share a bed. Tomas would sleep on the couch. Javi had a small crib. Javier took the other bed. Javier called around looking for a school. After enrolling 3 of his 5 kids in a free Christian school, he began scouring the paper for jobs. He set up an interview at the hospital and decided to splurge and take his kids to McDonalds.

"Kids, get ready for school," Javier said, waking his children at 7:00.

'Papa, it's too early,' Josephine called, rolling over.

"Josie, we're in America, we speak English here," Javier beamed. "I know you know some and what you don't you will learn in school."

Twenty minutes later, Tomas and the twins were ready for school. Adrianna and Javi were also awake as Javier rushed everyone out the door. He carried Javi and held Adrianna's hand was he led Tomas and the twins to the school. He proudly checked them in at the school office.

"Well, you must me Mr. Suarez," Mrs. O'Brian, the school secretary said as Javier led his kids in the office. "Just sign here and your kids will be in good hands."

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Brian," Javier said with a smile. "This is my son, Tomas and my twin daughters are Juliana and Josephine. These are my little ones, Adrianna and Javier Jr."

"It's nice to meet y'all!"

Mrs. O'Brian led Tomas and the twins to the classroom and Javier took his other children back to the hotel where they stayed in the hotel nursery. He then set off for his job interview. Little to Javier's knowledge, he was going to find more than just a job opportunity.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Here is a cliffhanger. Hope you like it so far. Please review!!!!


	5. Interview: Katey

Katey arrived at the hospital in downtown St. Louis promptly at 9:00. She walked into the bright, white hospital and asked a nurse where she was supposed to go. Katey was dressed in a tan business suit. She sat down outside an office. There were a few other women applying for the job as a secretary at the hospital also. Katey politely introduced herself to the young woman next to her and made small talk. There were a few men across the hall applying for a job as a janitor. A handsome, dark-skinned man dressed in an old suit came down the hall and said hello to everyone.

_He looks familiar. _Katey thought. The man was wearing a red tie. He had a Cuban accent. Just as Katey was going to ask the man's name, a lady came out and said, "Katherine Jackson, you're first."

Katey got up and walked into the office.

"Hello, I'm Katey," she said entering the room. She shook the lady's hand and sat down.

"Hello, Katherine," the woman said. "You liked to be called Katey?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Wonderful, that's my daughter's name. I'm Mrs. Kent."

"Hello, Mrs. Kent."

The rest of the interview went pretty well. Mrs. Kent thought Katey was a wonderful person. She would be in touch the next day.

By the time Katey got outside, the Cuban man was gone. _Nah, that couldn't be Javier. Why would he be in St. Louis, or America even?_


	6. Interview: Javier

A/N: This chapter is at the same time as Ch. 5. Enjoy!

Javier recognized the blonde sitting across from him at the hospital. He thought it looked like Katey, but when he heard Katherine Jackson called out, he figured it wasn't her. He wasn't even sure if she still lived in St. Louis. He looked up when a man came out of the office. He was cocky and arrogant. He acted like becoming a janitor was the best job in the world and he was sure to get it.

"Javier Suarez," a lady said, "it's your turn."

Javier stood up and followed the lady inside the office. He went through the interview successfully.

"Well, Mr. Suarez," Mrs. Kent said, "I think this went very well. We'll let you know if you got the job tomorrow."

"Thank you Mrs. Kent," Javier replied.

He left the hospital feeling pretty confident. Then he went back to the hotel and picked up his kids. Then he picked up the other kids at school.

A/N: I know this (and the last chapter) was really short, but don't worry, it's just about to get super exciting! Reviews please!!!


	7. Little Surprises

Two days later, Katey dressed in a lavender dress and headed off to work. Jeannie took care of the kids and getting Jen and Miles to school. Katey arrived at work a few minutes early and saw a dark skinned man standing outside. He was at the door. He was looking at her. As she neared him, she offered him a shy hello.

"Hi," he replied.

"I'm new here, I'm a secretary," Katey said, trying to make polite conversation.

"I just got hired as well, but as a janitor."

"I'm Katey," she said offering her hand.

The man didn't reply with words, but with his gaping mouth. She gave him a funny look.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere!" he cried out. "Katey, it's me, Javier!"

"Javier Suarez? What are you doing here?"

"There were some problems with my life in Cuba, so I left."

Javier and Katey made plans to meet for lunch.

Katey typed letters to other hospitals for almost 3 hours before she was let off for an hour lunch. She met Javier at the door and they walked to a nearby café. After they were seated, they began to catch up.

"My husband, Robb, recently died of cancer. I have 4 kids. Jennifer is 11. Miles is 8. Samantha is 4 and Kerri is 2. I just got fired so I live with my mom and this is my new job. Oh it's been a long and interesting 14 years."

"I'm sorry about Robb."

"Thanks, what's new with your life?"

"I got married a few weeks after you left to a girl named Rosa. She decided to up and leave a few weeks ago and leave me with our 5 kids."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, I don't know why I married her in the first place. Anyway, Tomas, my oldest is 13. Then there's the twins, Juliana and Josephine, which are 8. My other daughter, Adrianna, is 4, like your Samantha. And my youngest is 1, Javier Jr. We call him Javi for short."

"Wow, I thought I had a bunch of kids."

Katey told Javier about Susie and her family. She told him about her family and other things that went on in the 14 years since she last saw him.

"I thought I loved Robb more than I did. Now that he's gone and you're back, I'm not sure if I loved him as much as I loved you," Katey replied, looking deep into Javier's eyes.

Javier took Katey's hand, "I love you too, Katey. I never really loved Rosa. I just needed someone to fill the gap you left and she was there and she "loved" me so I fell for her."

"Javier, if you didn't marry Rosa, you wouldn't have your kids."

"It was the best mistake I ever made. Finding you again was the best thing that's happened to me, second to finding you in Havana."

After that, Katey and Javier walked hand in hand to the hospital. They kissed before they entered and returned to work. When Katey and Javier's shift finished, Katey drove Javier to the hotel where he was staying. He told her he was moving into an apartment in a few days.

After dropping Javier off, Katey got home as quickly as possible.

"Mom, Mom, guess what!" Katey yelled, running into the house.

"Katey, slow down, what's that matter?" Jeannie asked, walking in the living room carrying Kerri.

"Javier is here, in St. Louis, and he works at the hospital. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh Katey, that's marvelous. How has he been?"

Katey told Jeannie about her rendezvous with Javier. Jeannie was happy for Katey that Javier was back. After her initial disapproval, she decided that if Katey truly loved this man, she wouldn't have cried for months after their departure from Cuba. But she always thought Katey was over Javier when she married Robb. Jeannie was just glad to see Katey so happy.

Katey called Susie to tell her the good news. Then she called Javier to arrange a dinner at her house, where Jeannie and Bert could see him again and where all the children could meet. The dinner was arranged for Saturday evening, two days away. Katey anxiously awaited the night when her family could meet her rekindled love.


	8. Dinner with the Millers

On Saturday evening, Katey put on her favorite blue dress and made sure her kids were dressed nicely. She informed them of Javier and that he had a bunch of kids as well. Susie, Pat, and Rachel arrived to help out. Bert and Pat watched the kids while Susie, Katey, and Jeannie prepared supper.

_Ding dong!_

Katey went to answer the door. Javier stood there, carrying a small baby and holding a little girl's hand. An older boy stood behind him holding the hands of two girls who looked exactly alike. The baby in Javier's arms was holding flowers. Katey smiled as she welcomed Javier and his kids into the house.

"Hello everyone," Javier began. "It is so nice to see all of you again. This is my family. My oldest son, Tomas. My twin daughters, Juliana and Josephine. My other daughter, Adrianna and my youngest son, Javier Jr."

"How nice to see you again, Javier," Jeannie said, shaking his hand. Bert, Pat, and Susie shook hands with Javier. Susie and Jeannie went back into the kitchen, but Katey took Javier into the living room to introduce him to her children.

"Kids, come here," Katey said. Three kids stood up, the oldest holding a little girl. "This is my oldest, Jennifer, but she prefers to be called Jen. That is my son, Miles. This is Samantha. And Jen is holding my little one, Kerri."

"It's nice to meet you all," Javier said with a smile. Javier's kids introduced themselves. They clung to their age groups. Tomas and Jen talked about school. Miles, Juliana, and Josie went in the corner to play with some of the toys. Sam, Rachel, and Adrianna played with dolls. Javier held Javi and Katey held Kerri. Katey showed him around the house. A few minutes later, they heard Jeannie call for dinner. The kids sat at a small table in the kitchen while the two youngest children sat in the dining room with the adults. Javier told Katey's family about Rosa and his children. Susie told how she and Pat met a week after they got back from Havana.

"Aunt Susie," Jen called, coming out of the kitchen, "Rachel threw food at Samantha and now they're crying."

Susie and Katey got up to tame the kids. After the little debacle was settled, they returned to sharing stories. Javier told how Carlos married a girl named Camille and she took Rafael. They had a baby now too. Mama and Chabe still lived in Havana as well.

"That's wonderful, Javier," Jeannie said. "Are you thinking about visiting them?"

"I don't want to go back until it's safe," he replied. "Carlos is looking to come to America."

"That's wonderful," Bert said, joing the conversation.

After dinner, Katey, Jeannie, and Susie cleared the table. Bert, Pat, and Javier went into the living room to talk. The kids went back to pre-dinner activities.

"So, Katey," Jeannie began while cleaning a dish, "did you two set a date?"

"Huh?"

"He hasn't proposed yet?" Susie broke in.

"Do you two know something that I don't?" Katey asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought you two were so deep in love that it would have happened two seconds after you found each other," Jeannie said.

"I have to make sure that our kids can get along," Katey replied.

"Sure, sure, you love him," Susie said, winking.

After about another hour, Javier decided it was time to go. The kids said good-bye (they seemed to get along) and Katey walked Javier to the taxi he called. They kissed good-bye. Katey watched the taxi with her love drive away into the horizon and out of sight.


	9. Thoughts and Feelings

A/N: Sorry it has been awhile since I last wrote. I think this chapter is going to be short but an exciting chapter will follow!

Javier knew there was something serious he had to ask Katey. He just wasn't sure how to ask her. He knew he loved her and needed her. He thought for 3 days about how to do this. Javier even confided his feelings in Tomas. Tomas suggested taking Katey and the kids out and asking her then.

"That's it!" Javier exclaimed. "Tomas, tomorrow, we are all going to the zoo."

"Okay, Papa," Tomas said as he left the room.

"Watch the kids while I run out to buy something," Javier commanded.

"Sure thing," came the reply from Tomas.


	10. A Series of Unfortunate Events

The next day at 9:00, Javier brought his 5 kids over to Katey's house. She was outside waiting, holding Kerri. Jen, Miles, and Sam stood behind her. They piled into Mr. Miller's car. Javier drove with Katey by his side. The kids piled in the back. A half hour later, they arrived at the St. Louis Zoo.

Javier kept his most recent purchase safe in his pocket. He carried Javi while Katey carried Kerri. Tomas held Juliana and Josie's hands. Jen held Sam and Adrianna's hands. Miles stuck behind with the adults. The group walked up to the monkey cage. About 6 monkeys played and wrestled with each other. A little boy, about 10, was throwing things at the monkeys.

"Benjamin, don't throw things the primates," the boy's nanny scolded in a British accent.

Suddenly, the monkeys were fed up. They rampaged at the fence, knocking it down. They all ran out into the zoo. Katey and Javier tried to protect their kids. They didn't get to Miles quick enough. Four of the monkeys ran into him and kicked him over. He lay on the ground while the other 2 monkeys trampled him.

"Miles, oh Miles!" Katey cried out. She handed Kerri to Jen and ran over to her son. Some zookeepers ran over to assist her. Before long, a paramedic arrived. Katey was allowed to ride in the back of the ambulance with Miles.

Javier took the other kids back to Katey's house. Since Mr. and Mrs. Miller were away visiting family, he called Susie. A few minutes later, Susie arrived with Rachel in tow. She said she could handle all 9 kids as she rushed Javier out the door, telling him how to get to the hospital.

A nurse at the hospital directed Javier to room 354 where Miles was. He rushed to Katey's side and tried to comfort her. Luckily, his injuries were minor. He only had a broken arm. Everything else was scraped and bruised.

"Katey, I'm so sorry," Javier said, "I didn't know this was going to happen. I feel terrible for taking the kids to the zoo."

"Oh, baby, it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks, Katey."

She smiled and brought him into a hug. Six hours later, Katey and Javier brought Miles home. Susie was asleep on the couch. Rachel, Sam, and Adrianna were running around like mad with dolls. Jen and Tomas were trying to make Kerri and Javi stop crying. The twins were asleep on the floor by Susie.

Javier carried Miles to his bed while Katey woke Susie and tried to get the kids calmed down. After the kids were settled, it was nearly 8:00. Susie called Pat and told him that she and Rachel were staying the night. Then Katey and Susie started to make dinner. The older kids helped get the little ones ready for dinner.

A few minutes later, they all sat down the a nice dinner of soup and sandwiches. Midway through the meal, there was a knock on the door. Katey stood up and answered it. A look of shock came over her face as she saw a tall, beautiful, Cuban woman.

"Where is Javier?" she asked in Spanish.

Katey spoke hardly any Spanish, so she immediately called Javier over. He stood up and saw the woman at the door.

He began to ramble off things in Spanish. Katey was so confused. Finally, Katey told the lady to come in and talk it out civilly, rather than on the front lawn.

"Katey, this is my ex-wife, Rosa," Javier explained. "She wants to get back together and go back to Cuba… for the children."

"Are you going to go with her?" Katey asked, frazzled.

"I don't know. There was something I was going to tell you and ask you today, but I only want what's best for the children. My kids don't know that Rosa is here. I'm going to explain everything to them and see what they want. I know in my heart I want to be with you, but my kids need to be with a mother that loves them."

"Don't you dare think for a minute that I don't love your kids."

"I… I know you love them. I love yours too. I know I never loved anyone as much as I loved you until I had kids… and I want them to be with the mother that loves them most."

"Whatever decision you make, I will respect it. But it will be final. I'll get your kids and you can talk about it here." Katey walked away with tears in her eyes.

Javier knew where he wanted to be. Right here with Katey. But he wanted the kids to be happy.

Tomas walked in carrying Javi with Adrianna, Josie, and Juliana following him. None of the kids made any effort to greet their mother. Javi cried "Kay" meaning he wanted Katey. Adrianna started crying when she saw Rosa and took shelter in Javier's arms. The twins sat down and blankly stared and the ground.

"Well," Javier asked, "who wants to go back to Cuba and be a family?"

The kids sat there looking at Javier as if to say "Can't we stay here with Katey?". Rosa looked at the kids.

"After all these years of raising you little brats, you don't even love your mother?"

"You left us and hurt us and screw yourself over."

Javier and Rosa both stared at Tomas. He was never one to speak his mind on such important matters such as this.

"There's your answer, if you want to go back to Cuba with a family, start another one," Javier said.

Rosa started to cry and curse in Spanish. The kids and Javier began to cry. Javier showed Rosa to the door and they said their final good-byes.

Javier walked to the back room where Katey was, clutching a tiny box. Katey turned and saw the tears in Javier's eyes. She couldn't even look at him. She knew he was going to leave her… just like she left him all those years ago.

Javier sat on the bed beside Katey and put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Katey, I love you very much," Javier began, his voice choked up with tears. "I hope our relationship won't be less meaningful because of today's events. The truth is, I couldn't see spending the rest of my life without you as my wife." Javier pulled a small diamond ring out of the box and held it up to Katey. "Will you be my wife?"

Katey began to cry hysterically as she fell into Javier's arms. "I love you too Javier. I would be honored to be your wife."

Javier slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her a kiss. They walked out of the room to share the wonderful news with Susie and the children.


	11. Big News

As Katey and Javier walked hand in hand into the living room, they noticed Jeannie and Bert sitting on the couch, glowing. Susie stood next to Pat, her smile huge.

"What's going on guys?" Katey asked, a suspicious smile coming over her face.

"I'm pregnant!" Susie exclaimed, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Congratulations," Katey said, hugging her sister. "Javier just proposed to me, and I accepted."

"That's great," Susie, Jeannie, Bert, and Pat said at the same time.

Tomas and Jen were standing in the other room, eagerly listening to the conversation of the adults while trying to manage the younger children at the same time. They smiled and looked at each other. Jen and Tomas had become fast friends and wanted to be brother and sister. Although Jen liked being the oldest in her family, she thought a big brother (by two years) would be nice. Four more younger siblings though… Jen wasn't sure she could deal with the three she had, let alone seven. She gave Tomas a hug as she heard exclamations of congrats for Susie's baby and Katey's engagement.

Jen picked up Kerri and Tomas picked up Javi. They told the other kids to follow. As the ten children (Javier's kids, Katey's kids, and Rachel) headed into the living room, Susie and Katey turned to them.

"Congrats, Mom and Aunt Susie," Jen said, putting Kerri down and hugging her mom, then Susie.

"Good job, Papa," Tomas said, beaming as he hugged Javier.

Javier took Javi in his arms and gathered up Adrianna, Sam, and Rachel on his lap after he plopped on the couch. Surprisingly, Katey's kids and Rachel had taken a strong liking to Javier. It was as if they were ready to accept him as their father, sort of like they forgot about Robb. Sometimes this ran through Jen's head. She often thought that her mom didn't mourn his death long enough. She just kind of bounced back and was all of a sudden in love with Javier as soon as she saw him. Maybe Katey never did love Robb at all. Jen was glad they had a relationship though. If they didn't, she wouldn't be alive, along with Miles, Sam, and Kerri.

New life was invading the family. Susie's baby, the upcoming wedding, new siblings…but it was all so exciting.


	12. Wedding Day Blues

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. School's been… well, you know. Enjoy!

-8 months later-

It had been a little over 8 months since Javier had proposed and Susie found out of her pregnancy. It was the night before the wedding. Katey looked at her long, white, beaded gown as it hung in the closet. It had long sleeves covered with beautiful white beads. It was cut in a v-neck and had elegant beads arranged in the shape of flowers on the torso. The skirt was flowing and had a long train. Her veil was also long and had a tiara. She had always dreamed of this dress and was so overcome with joy when her and Jeannie found it. Jen and Susie had matching pink dresses. Susie's was quite large to accommodate her swelling belly. Because there were so many little girls in the family, Katey decided to have five flower girls. Josie, Juliana, Adrianna, Sam, and Rachel all wore matching pink dresses. Miles was the ring bearer. Tomas had a reading at the Mass. Javi was too little to do anything, but he got a cute little tuxedo.

Katey went to bed dreaming of the fortune tomorrow would bring.

--The Wedding Day--

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Susie screamed, waking up Pat who lay beside her, and Rachel in the next room.

"What's the matter, Susie?" Pat asked, putting his arm around his wife.

"Aaahhhh, it hurts," her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you having the baby?"

"I can't have it on Katey's wedding day, that's not right."

"If it's coming today, it's coming. I'll call your mom and take you to the hospital.

Jeannie met Pat at the front door as he dropped Rachel off. He sped to the hospital. Susie was in a cold sweat. Her nightgown stuck to her stomach, arms, and legs. She cried as she held her stomach. She couldn't remember feeling this pain with Rachel. She sobbed as a nurse wheeled her into the maternity wing of the hospital. As she was placed on the bed, Pat held her hand.

Finally, a doctor came in and looked at Susie. A grave look came over his face as he whispered something to a nurse.

"Come with me, sir," she said with a forced smile. "Everything is okay."

"Huh? What about Susie, is she okay?" Pat asked as he was escorted out. The nurse told him to wait in the lobby and they would call him if something happened. He sat and thought for a few minutes. Could he be losing his wife and new baby? He was really scared.

After a few minutes, he called Jeannie and told her what he knew. She said she was going to wake Katey and leave Bert and Javier with the kids. After he hung up with Jeannie, he called his own parents, who lived in New York. They never bothered with him much, so the turmoil in St. Louis didn't bother them much.

A minute later, Katey and Jeannie entered the lobby and hugged Pat. They sat sobbing as Pat told them what he knew.

"I'm going to tell Javier to call off the wedding," Katey stood up and walked to the payphone. Javier understood and called the wedding guests. Then he explained to Tomas and Jen what was going on.

Jeannie, Pat, and Katey perked up when a nurse came out. She had tears in her eyes as she beckoned the three to Susie's room. They held hands as they followed the nurse in the room. Susie lay still on the bed as the doctors operated on her stomach.

"She's having a Caesarean section," the nurse explained. "We think it might be to late for the baby, though, but the girl should live."

With that, Pat began crying. Katey and Jeannie put their arms around him to comfort him. The doctors began yelling things frantically and the three were pushed out of the room. They sat on the ground outside crying. Katey could lose her sister. Pat could lose his wife. Jeannie could lose her daughter. They didn't even think the baby was going to make it.

They looked up when they heard a sharp "waaaaaahhhh" fill the air, but to their dismay, it was coming from a healthy baby in another room who was probably being placed in the arms of a loving mother.

Katey laid her head against the door, hearing something encouraging.

"Get them to some oxygen, the girl's fine, save the little ones," someone yelled from inside. Katey, Jeannie, and Pat looked at one another and forced a smile. _Them?_

A few hours later, Katey, Jeannie, and Pat were allowed to see Susie. She was asleep on the bed. Pat went over and kissed her forehead and held her hand, happy to see his wife alive. Two nurses came in, each carrying what looked like a fluffy pink blanket.

Susie awoke at the touch of Pat and smiled. "Where's the baby?"

"Right here," a nurse said. "Congrats, twins."

The first nurse handed Susie her bundle. The second nurse gave the other baby to Pat. Susie and Pat smiled as they looked at their beautiful, identical twin girls.

"We weren't expecting twins, and that one," the doctor pointed to the baby in Susie's arms, "is the younger one. She didn't get enough air. That's why there were so many complications."

"Like a miracle," Susie muttered, softly stroking the baby's cheek.

"Can we name this one Maggie?" Pat asked.

"Sure, Maggie and Megan."

Katey called Javier and told him and Bert to bring the kids down. Rachel was eager to see her new sisters, while the other kids were eager to see their new cousins.

"Katey and Javier, I'm sorry I messed up your wedding," Susie said.

"Don't worry, weddings can be postponed. Sisters can't be replaced," Katey said, smiling. Katey and Susie hugged and cried.


	13. Jen's Drama Act

A week later, Susie was able to come home with Maggie and Megan. Rachel was not accustomed to being a big sister and not having all of her parent's attention, but she loved having the twins around. They were so cute.

Katey stopped by after work sometimes to make dinner for Susie and Pat, who were busy taking care of the babies. On those days, Javier picked the kids up from work and drove them over to Susie's house.

For a wedding present, Jeannie and Bert had bought the kids a car (courtesy of Bert's work) and a house. Javier loved the car, although it was a tight squeeze with nine kids, plus Rachel sometimes.

After dinner, Javier, Katey, and Susie tried to plan another wedding. Pat was trying to calm the twins down, while Jen and Tomas tried to keep Miles, Josie, Juliana, Sam, Adrianna, Rachel, Kerri, and Javi under control.

"What if we do it next year?" Susie suggested. "Early January?"

"I've always wanted a winter wedding," Katey said, looking at Javier with a smile.

"Sure," Javier said, returning the smile. "But do we really want to wait 3 more months?"

"We've waited almost 15 years," Katey said, "is 3 more months going to kill you?"

"Haha, you're right," he chuckled. "First Saturday in January will be the day we are wed."

"I still need my dress fixed," Susie chimed in. "I'm not pregnant anymore."

"Yeah, I guess the extra 3 months will be good," Katey said. "I hope the kids don't grow too much."

"We'll be fine," Javier said, giving Katey a reassuring hug.

"RACHEL, ADRIANNA, AND SAMANTHA!" Jen screamed. "SIT DOWN NOW!"

"Whoa, Jen, calm down," Tomas said, gripping Jen's shoulders.

"They won't listen, they keep pullingmy hair," Jen said, tears in her eyes.

"Jennifer Elizabeth Jackson," Katey said harshly as she walked in the room, "what is all this yelling?"

"Mom, they're pullingmy hair," Jen said, still fighting back tears.

"Is that a reason to scream like that?" Katey asked in an angry tone.

"But Mom…" Jen stammered.

"Stop yelling, all of you. Next person to make a loud noise or hurt someone sits with the adults all night and gets no dessert tomorrow." With that, Katey left the room.

"I HATE YOU!" Jen screamed as she pushed Katey and ran out the door in front of her and out of the house.

"Jennifer Elizabeth, get back here!" Katey screamed chasing her. Jen was too fast for any of the adults to grab as she bolted past them. Even though it was October, Jen left the house in only her sweater, no jacket.

"Javier, where is the car? I have to find my daughter."

"I'll find her, Katey; you stay with Susie and the other kids. She might be too upset to deal with you right now. I had the same problem with Tomas when he was at this age."

"Okay," Katey said, crying.

Susie stood up and put her arms around her sister. "Go ahead, Javier, I'll take care of her."

With that, Javier grabbed his coat, Jen's coat, and the keys and ran out of the house. He had no clue where Jen would go, but he drove up and down the streets looking for a girl with long dark brown hair. As he turned down Maple Street, he saw a girl that looked from Jen from behind talking to some older men. He sped up and saw that it was Jen and there seemed to be a struggle. Javier quickly parked and got out of the car. He ran over to the 3 older men and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DAD!" Jen cried as she ran over to Javier, writhing out of the men's grips.

Javier grabbed Jen, shoved her into the car, jumped in, and sped away. He felt really happy that he saved Jen – and she called him "Dad". It meant a lot.

"Thanks for saving me, Dad," Jen said, smiling at Javier.

"Anything for my kids," Javier said, returning the smile.

A few minutes later, Javier and Jen arrived at the house. They walked in and everyone was happy to see them. Jen ran up to Katey and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Jen," Katey said as she hugged her daughter.


	14. Recollection

That night, Katey sat in the living room of Jeannie and Bert's house alone. She had just put Kerri to bed and had decided to settle down with a nice book about wolves. She looked up when she saw Jen come in.

"Can't sleep?" Katey asked with a smile. "Want some milk?"

"Sure," Jen said, sitting on the couch. "I want to talk to you."

"Go ahead," Katey said as she poured milk into a blue mug.

Jen waited until Katey came over with the milk. After taking a sip, she began to speak. "Well, I'm sorry about what I did today. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, I was happy and all when you got engaged to Javier because then me and Tomas would be brother and sister and he's really cool and I like all the other kids too though. But then I was thinking that you were moving too fast. I mean, Dad just died not even a year ago and you're already getting married. I didn't think that anyone could replace Dad. And I mean, I like Javier and all, he's a really nice guy. But still, I thought you were going to throw away everything for him just because you were together in Cuba. So I thought that if I pulled that little stunt that you would rethink everything and tell Javier that you didn't wanna get married because I wasn't happy. So I ran away. Then those guys started talking to me and telling me to get in their car. I got really scared. Then Javier showed up and saved me. Then I realized that he really must love you if you he's going to save your kid and he must love me if he cared that much to come find me. So I realized that although he will never replace Dad, he deserves to be called Dad because he loves me and I love him and he's going to be in the place of Dad since you're getting married. I'm going to be his daughter, so I should call him Dad. I think Dad would want that though. He'd be happy that we're moving on but deep down, he knows we still love him. Right Mom?" She took a long sip of milk.

"Wow, Sweetheart," Katey said, staring at her daughter. "It seems as though you've seriously thought about what you've done and you have learned your lesson. I think its great that you want to call Javier Dad. I just wish that if you had such a problem with me and Javier that you would have talked to me about it. As much as I love Javier, you, Miles, Sam, and Kerri are top priority. You'll learn that when you're a mom."

"Thanks Mom," Jen said with a smile. They hugged for a minute and Katey felt a special bond with her daughter.

"Can Javier adopt me?" Jen asked, staring Katey straight in the eye.

"If that's what you really want, and Javier would like to, then go for it."

"What about the others?"

"I'll let them make that decision when they're old enough to decide for themselves."

"Do you think that Tomas will want to get adopted?"

"I'm not sure, that's his choice."

With that, Katey walked Jen back to bed and kissed her goodnight.


	15. After 15 Years

Christmas had come and gone and it was finally January. Katey stood in front of a tall mirror in the backroom of the church. She wore a thin white gown that hung straight to her ankles. She didn't find it proper to wear a real wedding gown since this was her second wedding. Instead, she chose a simple white dress with elegant beads. Atop her shoulder-length blonde curls, a crown of white roses adorned Katey's head. A thin white veil was attached to the back, and it hung down her back. She turned to Susie and smiled. "This is the day I've waited all my life for. When I can share my life with my true love… Javier."

Susie smiled back. "Katey, you look beautiful." Susie stood up and straightened her pink dress. Jen walked in wearing a matching dress and hugged her mom. "Mom, you look so pretty."

"You look gorgeous too, Sweetheart." Katey beamed. "Is everything ready?"

"Yep, we're just waiting on you two." Jen, Susie, and Katey left the room and headed into the chapel.

The wedding went through as planned. It was a beautiful ceremony. All of the children had some part. They were all surprising well behaved. After the ceremony, the wedding guests headed over to _Riverton's_, a small hall for the reception. Katey introduced Javier to all of her aunts and uncles. Her cousins also seemed pleased to meet such a nice young man. They all loved Javier's kids too, especially Javi.

"I'd like to say something," Jen stated loudly, standing on a chair. She picked up a champagne glass full of water and raised it high above her head. The room silenced as she flicked her long, dark brown braid off her shoulder. Tomas walked up beside her. He had grown so much that he was almost as tall as Jen standing on the chair. "Tomas and I would like to ask something of our new parents."

"We have thought about this and have decided that we are mature enough to make this decision," Tomas said with confidence.

"Javier," Jen began, taking a deep breath, "Will you adopt me?"

Before Javier could get a word out, Tomas asked his question. "Katey, will you adopt me?"

Katey and Javier looked at each other. They smiled and stood up. Katey walked over and gave Tomas a big hug. "Of course, Tomas. I will adopt you."

Tomas smiled. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Son."

The wedding guests smiled and applauded. Jen looked eagerly at Javier. "Well?"

Javier lifted Jen off the chair and placed her on the ground. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sí, mi hija. Le adoptaré y te quiero."

Since Tomas had been teaching Jen Spanish, she was almost certain that Javier said yes and that he loves her. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and he stood up, holding her close.

Everyone at the wedding was not only happy for the children, but struck by such maturity. Everyone had an awesome time at the wedding.

Epilogue:

The next day, the new family spent the entire day at the park having fun. They had a lovely time. Over the next few months, they were able to move into a nice house that was adequate for their current children, and the one on the way.

In late October, Katey and Javier welcomed their newest child, a little girl. They named her Maria. She had Katey's striking blue eyes and Javier's dark hair and skin. She was truly a beautiful baby.

Following in their big sister's footsteps, Miles, Sam, and Kerri began to call Javier dad. They hadn't known Robb that well, so the change wasn't hard for them. Javier's kids also began calling Katey Mom. They didn't mind since Rosa was never that nice to them in the first place.

Katey and Javier were really happy. They had been dreaming of this life ever since they met in Cuba. It took over 15 years and so many obstacles to get there, but they decided it was well worth it.

A/N: How's that for an ending? Hope y'all liked it. Review please!!! Thanks for reading.


End file.
